


Your Policy or Mine?

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Avenger Loki, Good Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Slash, Propositions, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a proposition for Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Policy or Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while getting my hair done. I'm not even kidding. Could have been awkward if my hairdresser was looking at what I was typing into my phone. XD

"What is your policy on sleeping with your 'team members'?"

Tony paused, holding himself very still so that he didn't drop the arrow in his hands. He slowly set it down before turning his chair to face the mage in his lab. "I'm sorry, _what?_ "

He'd been working on some improvements for Clint's arrows when Loki had teleported inside. It had been a common occurrence in the last few months; Loki showing up only to walk around and ask him questions that Tony either replied to absently or stopped what he was doing to give Loki his full attention.

He liked talking to Loki and it was the only reason he hadn't barred him yet. Well, that and the fact he'd saved their lives six months ago, and despite trying to fight Thor _and_ the Hulk from picking his injured ass up, he'd eventually given in and returned to Avenger Tower for healing. 

After that, he'd just never really left.

Not that anyone had been complaining since he was a _hell_ of an ally and Asgard had even vouched for him - so all and all, he'd been accepted and given a ranking as 'part of the team'.

It still didn't make Loki's question any easier for Tony to comprehend.

"I am aware," Loki continued slowly, looking down at his nails as if he had no concern for the words falling out of his mouth, "that Midgardians do not like to, hmm, 'date their co-workers'. I also believe that is a guideline you have," he smirked briefly, the way he always did when Tony was mischievous or ignored convention, "often disregarded." But he soon sobered again. "I am also aware this concerned your industrial endeavours and was with a woman." He tilted up his chin and shifted in a way that Tony registered from thousands of people _displaying_ themselves to him for assessment. He was _showing the goods, holy shit_. "I wish to know of your thoughts on the matter of an _Avenger_. Of a _man_."

" _You?_ " Tony didn't squeak, but it was a near thing.

Loki smiled slightly and started walking closer, _prowling_. He placed a hand on the bench beside Tony and moved into his space, keeping them only inches apart. Tony held that emerald gaze that didn't shift from his own. "I _like_ you, Tony Stark. Mortal or otherwise that is a rare thing for me, so," he brought his other hand up and let his index finger curl under Tony's jaw. "I ask you again, a team member, a man, and a romantic entanglement - or perhaps just a night of carnal release; what is your policy?"

Tony blinked a few times; running through options, weighing ideas, _picturing_ them together and picturing _Loki_ without his consummate leather layers. It was a _damn_ fine image.

Slowly, Tony brought his hands to curl around the mage's hips, half expecting it would turn out to be a trick of some kind. But the pleased smile and firming grip on Tony's jaw quickly dissuaded him of that.

"I'd say I'm pretty open to this idea." He smirked. "All of them."

Loki leant forward and caught the lips in front of him, breathing the word out a second before they began a slow exploration of each other.

"Good."

And it was, _oh_ , it _**was**_.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one I'm afraid! And this isn't a Loki I write very often, which is odd, but who am I kidding? I like a Loki whose pining, hehe. I still hope you liked this! Thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts? :)


End file.
